deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hiccup
Alright, I saw Lion's comment and I was triggered harder than a Tumblr. user. "Alpha power dude." First off, Alpha Power only controls dragons. Charizard may have draconic qualities, but in and of itself it is not a dragon. You can tell which Pokemon are dragons by the typing, and Charizard most certainly is not Dragon-type. If it were Mega Charizard X, then maybe that would be true. But let's, for a second, assume that Alpha Power would work. If it did, Ash's leadership and will are ridiculously indomitable, to the point where Ash can resist telekinesis and possession simply through his willpower alone. Even if Toothless somehow manages to break that, the dragons all follow the Alpha. To Charizard, Ash is the Alpha. He's not going to be taking orders from Toothless anytime soon. "If Charizard even tries Flamethrower,Toothless has better firepower" Alright, let me just say that that is a complete non-sequitor right there. Tell me - what happens if Charizard even tries Flamethrower? Toothless has better firepower? So... Toothless has better firepower, but only if Charizard tries Flamethrower? I hope you realize just how you sound, because it makes zero sense. Also, Toothless doesn't have more firepower. At most, Toothless could destroy stone constructs with his fire blasts, and as we know already Charizard's fire can melt rock. And that's just the tip of the iceberg. Ash's Charizard's Flamethrower was able to dissipate an attack from Entei, who at that point was capable of delivering mountain-busting attacks. See here. It was also capable of dissipating an Articuno's Ice Beam, and this is just a reminder that Articuno is capable of freezing over an entire island. So, no. Toothless does not, like, at all, hold more firepower than Charizard. But what's especially triggering is when you said that Ash was "kind of an idiot". Let's get something clear: Ash. Is not. An idiot. While some of his decisions are questionable, it can almost always be blamed on bad writing to make him lose at completely inconvenient times. As far as commands, strategy, switching out Pokemon, etc. without plot interference, Ash does exceptionally well. This can be seen in his fights with other trainers, especially Gym Leaders, where he will notice an attack pattern or weak point in a strategy that he will exploit. One example of this is when he was fighting Lt. Surge, and had Pikachu use his tail as a ground during the battle with Raichu. There was also his short battle with Koga, where he uses several types of trapping and status moves in order to wear down his Pokemon. No wonder it was such a short battle, huh? Still think Hiccup and Toothless win? While Ash is perpetually ten (for whatever reason...) he's still fought in countless battles and won a huge amount of them, including against Legendary Pokemon who are said to be capable of destroying islands. So Ash has experience and training right off the bat. Durability? Again, Ash and Charizard take this quite handily. More island-busting attacks on Charizard's end, and Ash himself has demonstrated immense durability, tanking Charizard's rock-melting flame and Pikachu's building-busting Thunderbolt attacks, as well as surviving an exploding mech, with no damage to him whatsoever. Hiccup and Toothless are certainly durable themselves, but they suffer actual, permanent physical injury when falling from great heights (something else Ash and Charizard have survived without any lasting effect). Finally, let's say Toothless manages to dismount Ash. Charizard is still very capable of thinking for itself and flying by itself, whereas Hiccup and Toothless depend on each other. If Hiccup is dismounted, then Toothless can't fly. So, that's that. Ash and Charizard win.